


Running

by lookslikehecansurf



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Boys touching boys, M/M, a hint of sub!Luke, not much else really, the band doesn't exist, they're just guys who meet each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikehecansurf/pseuds/lookslikehecansurf
Summary: I saw you trying to hit the “door close” button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you later for work, but now we’re stuck in this fucking elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don’t know what to say other than “you started it” AU (by tumblr user jonahryan)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesoulsailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulsailor/gifts).



> This goes out to Carly bc her fics are magical and she's a super nice person
> 
> This is the first thing I'm posting on here, don't judge too hard. Also, English isn't my native language and I can make mistakes, so if you see any feel free to comment/message to let me know!
> 
> feedback would be much appreciated :)

Luke is pretty sure life itself hates him.

First off, Luke didn’t ask for a giant’s body piled on straw-thin legs and a shoulder to torso ratio reminding an upside down triangle. This body isn’t very easy to control, which causes the accident prone boy to trip, hit, crash and fall for about a million times every day.

As for things he did ask for, it’s the job that he’s currently very late for. As it happens, his studio (well, not _his_ per se, but the one he works in. As an intern. Of an assistant. Don’t judge, Luke is just nineteen.) … well, the studio is on the fifty-eighth floor of a skyscraper and it’s a pain in the ass to get there.

Not that I would mind a little pain in the ass, Luke thinks as he flashes his pass to the security and rushes to the elevators, maneuvering around slower walking people. It’s been a long time since he’s been with somebody.

The elevators on the left lead to the floor over 40, and Luke flies inside one of them just before the doors close. It takes a whole damn of two and a half minutes for the elevator to come up and down again, and Luke cannot afford it; his boss (aka the third assistant of a producer) hates him as it is. And Luke might have crashed into some other guy in the elevator on his weak attempt to come to a stop, but, you know. Details.

The elevator smoothly moves upward, and the guy Luke crashed into shoves him away a bit too rough for Luke’s liking. Luke looks over. The guy is smaller, not as broad-shouldered and not (at all) muscular, but there’s something fierce in his round pale face surrounded by spikey blue hair. Luke wants to ask him what the fuck, but also wonders what the hell is a guy like this doing in a downtown building full of white collars.

The guy raises a pierced brow, as if saying _what?_

Luke frowns his. _I know I bumped into you, get over it. We’re in an elevator._

The guy rolls his eyes. _Whatever._

Luke shakes his head and turns away, ending their wordless conversation.

He ends up being late anyway, and the third assistant gives him a scolding because he probably received one today himself and needs to pass around the bad vibes. Luke dubbes him The Reverse Hippie in his head and rushes off to fill a whole tray of mugs with coffee. Yeah, he might have been watching a little too much of The Flash lately.

The day drags on. Luke gets a glimpse of a hot guy walking into the recording booth; the guy has tattoos splayed over his brown skin and his nails are painted black and Luke is pretty sure he’s in love. He texts that to his best friend Ashton, who replies with a “pics or it didn’t happen”. Luke thinks he needs a new best friend.

The rest of the day is uneventful, and Luke’s kinda dreading going back to his apartment he shares with Ashton. He works in a bar and it’s the night shift, which means Luke is stuck there alone, which he hates more than anything. As he realized long ago, pretty much everything in life sucks if you’re doing it all alone

\--

Next morning, Luke is fairly sure he’s found another thing he hates more than anything: the blue haired elevator guy.

This time Luke bumps into him in the rotating door, which gets him an annoyed look. The Spikey Hair does a double take, having obviously recognized Luke, then proceeds to give him the middle finger and walks away in such an arrogant manner that Luke is left fuming with anger in the middle of the entrance hall for a good minute. Naturally, the elevator leaves without him and Luke’s late again.

Luke sees a missed text from Ashton during his lunch break.

“Met the hottest dude eva. Took a picture cause I’m not a loser like you.” As expected, in the picture is the hot tattooed guy from yesterday. As Luke opens the image, there’s another text reading “we banged”. Luke sends him a thumbs up.

The Reverse Hippie is saying he might be promoted and even tells Luke he might get promoted with him. Luke ponders if it means that he has to carry double as much cups of coffee and resolves to start working out. Later in the day, it’s revealed that the promotion is a joke that got passed around the studio. Reverse Hippie is pissed, and Luke finds out he’s gonna lose the job if he’s late the next day. Even the producer that walks past gives Luke a disappointed look, like his coming to work late actually affected him negatively. Luke wants to come back home and cry.

Ashton doesn’t appreciate his wishes.

That’s how Luke ends up in Ashton’s bar, third-wheeling him and the black nail polish guy (“ _Calum_ , his name is Calum, Luke! For fuck’s sake!”). A couple of guys flirt with him, but Luke isn’t into it. Yes, he is fairly attractive, as Ashton says, even when he looks like he’s homeless and haven’t slept for 72 hours, which is how Luke looks after work. Doesn’t mean Luke wants a one night stand. Luke wants to go home, because he’s got _work_ tomorrow, but they arrived in Ashton’s beat up Volvo and from the way Ashton and Calvin (“Calum, it’s Calum, what is _wrong_ with you Luke?”) are dancing on one of the tables, Luke suspects neither of them is fit to drive even a child bike with three wheels. So he stays, and he carries the two into the car and even drops Calum (Calum? Seriously? Is that the name?) at his flat, despite the boy’s refusal to be apart from Ashton. Luke assures Calum he’ll take care of Ashton, and Calum makes him promise that before he closes the door.

It’s not an easy job to drag Ashton who is heavy and muscular and annoyingly giddy to their apartment, but Luke manages, and if he hit Ashton with the front door and accidentally bumped him head first into Ashton’s bedroom door frame, then he’s sure Ashton won’t remember it. He also won’t remember drinking two glasses of water that Luke brought him and the pills that will ease his hangover, and the soft blanket that Luke draped over him when the drunk boy collapsed onto the bed, but Luke isn’t the one to hold that against him later, so he leaves a softly snoring Ashton to send a text to Calum that Ashton is home and safe, and only then goes to bed himself.

\--

Luke gets up at six am in the morning, and, surprisingly enough, he is yet again late.

He is not sure how the fuck that happened. What he is sure of, however, is that the Reverse Hippie _will_ fire him, and he can’t afford that. Last time it took him two miserable months to find a job. Luke has to make it.

He almost does.

Running past the traffic jams, Luke thinks about how nice it must be to be Barry Allen, but there are no exploding particle accelerators anywhere in the area so Luke keeps running, only stopping at traffic lights. Finally, the tower where the studio is located is in front of him, and Luke has exactly five minutes to spare.

The rotating door is empty, which Luke calls a success in his head as he whizzes past the security and sees the elevator door open invitingly, the cabin empty and waiting. He smiles the smile of a winning man, strides in pushing the 58 button, and turns around.

At that exact moment, he makes eye contact with the blue haired guy who just walked into the building.

To clarify, Luke is a nice person. He never spits in anyone’s coffee (even the Reverse Hippie’s, who threatens to have him fired), he takes care of drunk friends and he calls his mum every week, but today. Today he can’t be late, and he kind of wants revenge, and all that forces Luke to push the door close button looking right into the guy’s face.

The next few seconds are a blur, but the Spikey Hair’s face changes to a scowl as he launches forward and, squeezing impossibly between the door sliding close and the wall, he makes it in.

Luke’s pretty sure he’s never wanted to die more.

And then it gets worse: the douchebag makes sure to smash every button his small fingers come across as he turns around with a smug smile plastered on his stupidly red lips.

The elevator stops at the floor 40, which is the lowest this elevator is designed for. The floor is empty, and Luke wants to press the button for it to stop waiting on non existent passengers and move up again, but the blue hair is in the way and there’s no way to just casually slide his hand between him and the elevator wall.

The cabin finally moves, only to stop again the same minute with an annoying ding. Floor forty one is empty as well, and the elevator waits on the emptiness yet again. Luke simultaneously wants to combust and to get swallowed by this goddamned elevator floor.

Floor forty two makes Luke want to run the remaining floors up the stairs himself, but even though the idea looks attractive in his current red vision situation, Luke knows in his brain that sixteen floors is probably out of his limit. He stays put.

Floor forty three, and Luke can see the douchebag smiling in the mirrory metal of the elevator door, and it makes Luke want to punch him in the face or cry because he is sure he has already lost his job.

The elevator doesn’t make it to floor forty four.

The lights flicker off and then on again, and the cabin stops with a screech somewhere in between the stories, and the two in the cabin can’t help but look at each other. At this point Luke has come through 50 shades of angry, and he is confident he’ll discover yet another one if he sees that smug smirk, but he doesn’t. The blue haired guy looks lost and a little scared, and he opens his mouth, “You started it.”

His voice is quiet and low, and Luke’s looking into his round green eyes unable to find an answer. Maybe he’s just lost the ability to talk, like, forever, because he doesn’t have any words anymore.

He settles for raising his brows. _Me?_

“Well, technically, you crashed into me first,” the guy scrambles to say, his tone defensive. Luke is unimpressed. He leans over and pushes the help button, which, of course, isn’t working. He presses it again for good measure, then sighs.

“Fuck you,” he says to the guy, stepping to the back wall of the cabin and sliding down on the floor. His eyes flutter close because he’s sleepy and tired and done with everything. Luke doesn’t care if his only decent pair of jeans gets dirty - he won’t be working today anyway. He probably won’t be working for a very long time.

“That can be arranged,” the guy says. Luke’s eyes fly open.

“What.”

“What?” The guy is staring shamelessly, his eyes ogling over Luke’s long legs clad in skinny jeans. “You’re hot and I’m down for it.”

Luke gulps. This dude is more straightforward than most of the boys he’s ever met, and it’s kind of turning Luke on. The guy’s not bad looking either, Luke notices, with his full lips and button nose and eyes full of lust. Luke has to remind himself this is the guy who gave him the finger and has just caused him to lose his job.

“In your dreams,” he says, and the guy visibly deflates. Luke wants to laugh.

“We’re stuck here anyway,” the guy replies suggestively, landing next to Luke on the elevator floor, “for God knows how long.”

“Yeah, and whose fault is that?”

There’s a pause, and then, “Let make it up to you, princess.”

Luke cannot help the blush that reddens his face, cannot help his dick hardening from just hearing the words.

Don’t fucking kinkshame him.

“Fuck,” he breathes out, not knowing where to look, and he swears to God this is going in the very wrong direction when the elevator jerks, shakes a little and travels down in an emergency mode.

Luke’s mood changes as the moving elevator reminds him of the grim reality. He’s got no job, and no, he’s not going back up there because a. he doesn’t want to get stuck again and b. Luke feels sick even thinking about begging The Reverse Hippie to let him keep the job. Luke gets up, upset but determined to at least keep his pride, when the blue haired guy’s voice stops him.

“Leaving so fast?”

And Luke can tell the guy’s trying to sound seductive, but now when they’re almost back on the ground and not in their own bubble, Luke can hear he’s actually disappointed and insecure. And it doesn’t work, it doesn’t make Luke feel anything but irritation and disgust at himself for even considering what the guy was offering.

So he doesn’t answer, and a second later the cabin stops on the ground floor. Doors open with a ding and Luke makes to leave, but the guy grabs his arm below the elbow, making him turn around.

“What?” Luke snaps.

“Whoa,” the guy smiles, trying to laugh it off, but Luke can see right through him once again. “Jumpy little princess.”

“Fuck off, I’m not your ‘princess’,“ Luke almost growls, trying to pry his arm free, but the blue hair has a strong grip for such a timid body.

“Hey, what the hell?” the guy pouts, looking genuinely upset that Luke won’t play along.

“I’ll tell you what the hell!” Luke yells, finally pulling his arm free and stepping out of the god damned elevator. “You, with your lame flirting and angry faces and stupid blue hair, you don’t give a shit, do you? I just got fired because of you, I couldn’t be late and you made us be stuck in that thing! Thanks to you, I’ve got no job now, so excuse me if I’m not planning to take you home, and even if I did, I don’t do one night stands!” Luke finishes his rant, slightly out of breath and storms off not letting the dumb blue haired boy say a word in response.

\--

Luke barely makes it through the next week. First of all, he’s got to find another job, and Luke spends most of his time applying to all kinds of shit and then going to endless job interviews. Not even one of those actually sounds interesting. They might be thinking the same about him, because no one calls him back.

Second of all, Calum and Ashton are apparently a thing now, and somehow Calum practically moves in with them. One morning Luke strolls into the kitchen just to find Calum in his black boxers, humming a melody and turning pancakes on the small ass pan that Luke didn’t even know they had.

“Whoa, dude, what the fuck!” Luke yells, covering his eyes with one hand and his own black boxers with the other. Calum, however, doesn’t seem embarrassed in the least, continuing his work.

“Morning to ya too, Luke.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Luke yells out, thinking that it’s too early for this shit and hurriedly putting on Ashton’s sweatpants that he grabbed from the nearest chair.

“Well, Ash left for work, and I decided to cook something because it helps me get into the mood for writing…” he nods at the acoustic guitar that he has settled onto one of the chairs. Luke gives up.

“Are these chocolate?” he asks, tone defeated as he realizes that putting a stop to this invasion is a. pointless and b. impossible.

“Yep,” Calum says, dumping a pile of brown pancakes onto a plate and landing it on the table in front of a free seat. “Come on, grab a fork.”

The pancakes are delicious, and all of Luke’s usual morning grumpiness fades away with every bite he takes. Calum smiles at his reaction faces and puts both of their plates in the sink, taking his guitar instead. Luke leaves him to it, taking a steaming mug of real, brewed coffee back to his bedroom with him.

And that’s how it goes from then on - Calum makes them breakfast and then either hangs out with Ashton or, if he’s working, sits in an old armchair strumming on his guitar and scribbling in a notebook. Luke would much like to be pissed at him because the flat isn’t actually Calum’s and he reminds Luke of his fail of a job at the studio and, well, Luke might be a tiny bit jealous of how lovey-dovey he and Ashton are, but he can’t. For one, Calum’s an amazing cook. Luke can’t even name half of the things Calum makes for breakfast, but they taste like heaven. Second, he makes Ashton happy. Third, Calum’s songs are actually pretty nice. Luke finds himself more and more often listening to the humming from the other room, and after a couple days he starts recognizing the melodies. And finally, Luke can’t ignore the fact - Calum is cool. He’s nice and funny and confident and a lot of other things that Luke is kind of looking forward to finding out about him.

Luke’s job hunt is still unsuccessful, so one day when Ashton and Calum decide to throw a little party in their apartment and invite him to join, he decides to go with it. He needs a break, needs a little fun or he’s going to drive himself mad, Luke thinks.

So they get some booze, turn on some Blink, and Luke already opening the beer bottles when the doorbell rings. As Calum and Ashton are still in the latter’s bedroom “preparing”, Luke settles down the bottles and walks up to the door, opening it.

He is pretty sure this cannot be happening.

Standing there with a dumb smile on his round face, is the blue-haired elevator guy.

\--

Now, Luke has been trying really hard to not even let his thoughts anywhere near this guy. And he’s had a good excuse - looking for jobs and running around with the interviews and making friends with Calum, that he’s been doing a pretty good job. But now that the guy is standing on his doorstep, Luke feels blood rush to his face. He is torn between embarrassment, anger and a fit of something suspiciously like longing, and he doesn’t trust himself to speak at the moment.

The guy’s face falls the moment he saw Luke, and he opens his mouth to say something when the bedroom door behind them bursts open and Calum appears in the room, smiling.

“Hey, Mikey’s here!” he announces, skipping across the room and pushing Luke aside to give the newcomer a hug. The boy, apparently called Mikey, returns the hug, still looking at Luke over his friend’s shoulder, and Luke breaks the contact, still feeling lost in his own emotions.

Almost as if from the side, he watches Ashton join the two, hears the introductions and greetings and suddenly feels empty and hopeless and left out. The anger that demanded him to throw this Mikey guy out the door yelling that he won’t tolerate his presence in Luke’s apartment is gone now, and Luke understands that Ashton and Calum are happy together and Calum and Mikey are obviously thick as thieves and Luke’s the only one who doesn’t belong.

Luke steps further back into the apartment, his back almost touching the wall, and watches the other three boys fall on the sofa, grabbing the beers and the chip packets. And Luke almost makes it to his bedroom door, when Ashton calls out his name and his eyes wander the room, widening when he sees what Luke’s about to do.

“Luke, what are you doing? Come over here, man,” Ashton invites, gestures with his hands and Luke know he can’t do this but doesn’t have a way out. So he drags his feet back to the couch, careful to place himself as far as possible from Mikey who is sat on the other side of it. Ashton lands in between them and shoves a beer bottle into Luke’s hand.

“Well, let’s get this party started!”

Luke doesn’t really take any part in the lively conversation the other three have, and he keeps finding himself staring at the Mikey guy who has shifted to the floor and is now in a perfect viewing spot.

“...And we were so hungover the next day, I wouldn’t remember anything if it weren’t for the pictures. Right, Mikey?” Calum turns to his friend and Mikey looks up with a smile, ready to agree, but misses with the direction and ends up staring at Luke instead. His face drops again, and he doesn’t answer Calum.

“Mike?” Ashton calls with a giggle, obviously thinking that Mikey being stuck was hilarious.

But Mikey keeps looking at Luke, his green eyes boring into Luke’s with the same serious, sorrow expression on the round pale face that Luke hasn’t fully managed to forget.

“What’s the matter with you two?” Ashton says, now surprised, and looks between the two boys. “Luke hasn’t said a word since you came in, and now you’re staring at each other… “

“What, you’ve met?” Calum is quicker at catching the gist, and Luke looks down, suddenly embarrassed. What if Mikey told Calum about their encounter? What if they’re going to make fun of him?

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Luke mumbles, carefully studying the plain carpeted floor.

“Well, you kind of said enough last time,” Mikey chuckles a little, but he doesn’t sound funny, he sounds understanding. And Luke doesn’t want to hear it.

“Exactly.” Luke spits and gets up, avoiding looking at the infuriating boy.

“Waaait a second,” Ashton frowns, still looking from Luke to Mikey and back. “Wait, are you the guy that’s caused Luke to get fired?”

Luke’s told him, of course, about the whole elevator thing (leaving out the flirting that occurred) and now he’s not sure how to feel about that. But before he can figure it out, Mikey nods slowly, and then a lot of things happen real quick: Ashton is on his feet, grabbing Mikey by the shirt, and Calum’s up too, telling Ashton to let him go.

“You douchebag, Luke really needed that job!”

“Careful, Ash,” Calum says coolly, prying Mikey away from the other boy. “This douchebag is my best friend.”

“Yeah well Luke is mine,” Ashton fires back, then turns to Luke. “Do you want me to kick him out? I will if you say so.”

“No one’s kicking him out,” Calum says a little louder, but Mikey next to him puts his hand on Calum’s shoulder.

“No, it’s okay. I didn’t know this was your home too,” he says and Luke knows he’s looking at him again, but can’t bring himself to look back. “Or else I wouldn’t have come.”

And everyone’s looking at Luke now, awaiting response, and Luke doesn’t know what to say. Yes, the guy definitely pushes Luke’s buttons a little and he’s yet to actually apologize, but he’s not so bad. And Luke knows that if he tells Ashton to kick Mikey out, Calum will not like that and a lot of things can go wrong from there.

“It’s fine, Ash,” Luke finally says. “He can stay.” Calum visibly relaxes and sits back down, and Ashton does too after a moment of pondering.

“Thanks,” Mikey says awkwardly, and Luke suddenly wants to laugh. Awkward is his thing, and it doesn’t suit a loud and cocky Mikey.

“Shut up and take a beer,” Luke says, passing the boy an unopened bottle, and when Mikey takes it the mood lightens up. Calum starts talking again, Ashton and Luke laughing at his story, and even though Ash keeps eyeing Mikey suspiciously from time to time, Luke doesn’t feel like holding the grudge.

\--

Three hours and two very shitty horror movies later Luke finds himself on the floor, squeezed between Ashton and Calum. Luke knows just how giggly and annoying is Ashton when he’s drunk and already regrets his position, but a bear cuddle from Calum doesn’t leave him any chance to escape. Calum’s falling asleep despite Ashton’s constant giggling and the awful jokes he keeps telling to nobody in particular, and when Mikey who retreated in the bathroom some time ago finally emerges, Luke can’t help but look at him desperately, unable to move even his arms.

“A little help?” he whispers, not wanting Calum to wake up from his daze, and Mikey smirks, steps closer, but doesn’t stretch out a hand. (Not that Luke would have anything to grab it with, mind.) Instead he leans forward, his hands wrapping around Luke’s ankles and drags the boy towards himself, out of Calum’s arms. Luke’s butt slides across the carpet, his back isn’t supported by the sofa anymore and he hits Calum’s shoulder with the back of his head, but after some more pulling he is spread out on the floor in the middle of the room, completely free.

Now that Luke’s lying down, he doesn’t really feel like getting up, he realizes. Mikey is still standing over him, smiling.

“Where’s my thanks?”

Luke pretends to frown.

“Your thanks is that you’re still here and not being kicked out by Ashton,” he says, staring into Mikey’s smug face.

“Nah, you’re too nice to make him do that,” Mikey says, voice lower, and Luke feels a weird tickling in his stomach just from that sound. Oh no, not now…

“Too nice?” Luke arches an eyebrow. “Didn’t I yell at you the last time we met and didn’t I treat you like shit half the time you’re here?”

“True,” Mikey nods reluctantly. “But you’re too nice to keep being mean to me, and you’re too nice to let Calum and Ash argue over something that’s happened to you, and you’re too nice to shut the door in my face when I show up unannounced… So I think you still owe me a thanks, Nice Guy Luke.”

Luke scrunches up his face to hide all of the things that Mikey calling his name made to Luke’s stomach.

“Don’t call me that, it makes me sound like a predator in a rom-com.”

“Okay,” Mikey says, smirk growing wider, and leans over even more. “Then what would you like me to call you?”

Luke can’t lie to himself - Mikey’s words definitely make his throat close and his stomach flip, and he raises his head almost involuntarily to see Mikey’s eyes better.

And then Mikey’s right in front of him, his arms on either side of Luke’s head supporting his weight and his knees in between Luke’s legs keeping the two boys from touching, and Mikey’s eyes are shining bright in the dark room, so close to Luke’s face.

“Princess?”

Luke chokes and closes his eyes, cheeks burning hot, but his face isn’t the only place that the blood rushes to. He knows this should be embarrassing, that Ashton is still mumbling something next to a sleeping Calum just a couple of feet away from them and that he should not be giving in this easily, but he can’t help it.

“Kiss me,” he says almost inaudibly, but Mikey hears him, and, thankfully, does just as told.

Mikey’s lips are warm and wet, and Luke moans a little when they move against his own. He kisses back, lips parting greedily, but Mikey’s tongue is quicker and Luke lets him in, trying to suppress another moan. It feels so _good_ , to just kiss him like that, that Luke’s head is swirling and he just wants more of it.

Mikey seems to be wanting the same, because he lowers himself onto the floor so that his side overlaps Luke’s, and his hand glides across Luke’s chest in such a way that has him gasping for air, breaking the kiss. Mikey doesn’t waste an opportunity to press his lips to Luke’s neck instead, leaving a few wet kisses there as his hand is running up and down the other boy’s torso.

Mikey suddenly stops the kissing, raising his head to look at Luke properly. He looks like he wants to ask something, but leans in and plants another kiss to Luke’s lips first.

“So beautiful,” he murmurs in between kisses, but before Luke can kiss him properly, he pulls back. “Do you want to at least move to the couch? The floor isn’t really a place for a princess,” he smiles, and Luke feels his cock hardening in his jeans.

“No, not the couch,” he breathes out, and Mikey understands him somehow because the next moment he’s helping Luke get up, and when Luke notices the bulge in Michael’s jeans he feels smug and powerful all of a sudden. He takes Mikey’s hand and leads him past the snoring couple on the floor, too eager to get some action to take care of his friends. Luke shuts his bedroom door behind them and turns around, and Mikey is already there, pulling Luke in for a sweet kiss. But Luke’s hard, painfully hard now, and the way they’re standing right now he can feel Mikey’s length pressing against his leg and he doesn’t want it sweet.

“Come on,” mutters Luke, hoping to give the other boy a clue as of what he wants, and Mikey smiles against his mouth, crowding him towards the bed.

“Needy little princess,” Mikey whispers in reply and pushes Luke on the bed, falling on top of him again. Luke’s head is clouded by desire, and he raises his hands to tangle them in Mikey’s hair, drag them along his hot neck and down his soft shoulders. Luke doesn’t understand why he hasn’t thought about touching Mikey right away, why he’s only doing it now, but if he’s started he’s not going to just stop. So Luke dives up, lips attaching to Mikey’s stubbly jaw, and the low groan that escapes the blue-haired boy only urges Luke on.

“Fuck, Lukey,” he swears, small hands squeezing Luke’s waist from both sides, and he grinds involuntarily on Luke’s leg. Luke kisses him harder, biting as much as licking, and he’s delighted that Mikey seems to be into it. Luke’s hands are riding up Mikey’s shirt, gliding across his stomach and chest, and Mikey shuts his eyes, looking wrecked already.

“You’re really hot,” Luke manages to get out in between kisses, and Mikey responds by holding Luke’s face in place with his hands and kissing him on the lips, so roughly that Luke’s pretty sure his mouth will be sore. His hands reach for Mikey’s hair again, but the other boy takes him aback by catching them halfway and pinning them both by the wrists near the headboard. This makes Luke whine, this powerlessness to touch and at the same time being completely at Mikey’s mercy.

“You like that?” Mikey asks in a low growl, dragging his nose up and down Luke’s cheek. Luke nods, already lost for words, and Mikey bites his earlobe.

“Good, I’ll remember that,” he whispers, and this time it’s Luke grinding up, desperate for some friction. Mikey lets out a laugh and stills Luke’s hips with his free hand, kissing Luke again.

“Tell me what you want, babe,” Mikey says, and Luke opens his eyes to meet the pair of green ones above him. It’s then when Luke remembers that he’s got no lube.

“Shit,” he says heartily, and Mikey’s eyes widen at the non-sexy way Luke said it. The grip on Luke’s wrists weakens, and Mikey sits up.

“What, you don’t want to do this anymore?” Mikey asks carefully, looking into Luke’s face.

“No. no, fuck, it’s not that. It’s just, you asked, “what do you want,” and I want it all the way, okay? I just… I don’t have any lube, or condoms, for that matter,” Luke finishes in a whisper, embarrassed. Mikey raises a hand and scratches his head, then looks at Luke again.

“But… you still want to, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Luke breathes out. “ _Fuck_ , I do.”

There’s a shuffle, and then Mikey is hovering over him again, a smile gracing his features.

“Well, you did tell me you don’t do one night stands,” he says, his lips brushing Luke’s. “Makes sense.”

Luke can’t help but let out a laugh.

“You remember?”

Mikey chuckles in return.

“Kind of hard to forget you, Luke.” He leans in and kisses Luke again, and it’s so sweet and gentle and warm that Luke feels like he’s with someone he knows and trusts, someone loving, caring and just close to him, and Luke kisses back with just as much feeling.

When they break away, both boys are smiling and breathing heavily, and after a while Mikey speaks again.

“I’ll still give you the best damn blowjob you’ve ever had, and we can do other stuff later,” he looks right at Luke as he says this, as if asking “Is that okay?”, and Luke smiles even wider.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“It’s gonna feel good in a minute, too,” Mikey’s smile turns into another smirk, and he attaches his lips to Luke’s neck again, starting to grind slowly. Before he knows it, Luke is melting down under these touches and kisses, his body burning both inside and out. His skin is hot to the touch just like Mikey’s is, and his insides are all over the place, searching for relief from Mikey’s movements.

“Mikey, please,” Luke moans, unable to hold back any longer, and Mikey just grinds harder, his teeth sinking into the flushed skin on Luke’s neck.

“Yeah, princess,” Mikey breathes out in response, his hands undoing Luke’s pants swiftly. Luke realizes that his hands are free this time, and takes it upon himself to rid Mikey of his shirt because he remembers how good it felt to stroke his bare, smooth skin and this time, he wants to see it too.

Mikey understands and quickly takes off the piece of clothing, his pale skin almost glowing in the dark of the bedroom. Luke loses no time and starts kissing it, collarbones to shoulders to chest, while Mikey’s hands button down Luke’s flannel. Luke’s lips find Mikey’s nipple, and the boy lets out a strangled moan, his hands leaving the buttons in favor of burying themselves in Luke’s blond hair. Mikey is on his knees in front of Luke now, who is still kind of between sitting up and lying down, so he takes advantage of his position to undo Mikey’s pants.

“Not fair,” Mikey gasps, his hands tugging on Luke’s shirt again. “You’re still dressed.”

Luke loses the shirt in a moment and gets on the same level as Mikey. The bed sinks under their knees, but neither of them care. Luke throws his arms around Mikey’s neck, kissing him, and the feeling of their naked bodies pressing to each other is enough to drive him mad. The passion that has subsided a little after their lube talk is back now, and they’re kissing like there’s no tomorrow, and then they finally lose the balance and Luke falls back, knees bent under him in a painful way so he lets out an “ow”, but Mikey is quick to help him out and spread him out on the bed again.

Mikey is near Luke’s hips now, so he resumes the task of taking off Luke’s jeans and takes the boxers with them. Luke’s cock springs up from its confines and doesn’t even have the time to adjust to the cool air around because Michael’s hand is already on it, tugging slowly, and Luke’s moans burst out of him with every exhale, because it just feels so good, Luke could come from this alone.

But Mikey doesn’t want that, obviously, because a moment later his hand reaches down and cups Luke’s balls and warm, wet lips, all sore from kissing, take in the head of Luke’s cock instead.

“Fuck,” Luke tries to stop his hips from bucking forward, but he just wants more, and that’s exactly what Mikey gives him. He takes more and more of Luke’s flesh, bobbing his head, and Luke knows he’s loud and can’t hold back but he just doesn’t care anymore. Mikey keeps gliding his tongue along the backside vein on the cock, and it brings Luke closer and closer to the edge, like waves rolling onto the beach.

“Mikey, Mikey,” is all that Luke can say, not even a plea or a word of encouragement is left in his head, only the name of the boy who is making him feel on top of the world right now. Mikey is moving faster, his hand stroking the base of the cock that his mouth cannot reach, and his other hand stops gripping Luke’s hip as if telling him to not hold back. Luke buckles his hips, fucking into Mikey’s mouth and feeling the hotness in his stomach reach the limit as he’s getting close.

“Mikey, I’m-” Luke doesn’t have time to warm the boy before he’s spilling into his mouth, his orgasm hitting Luke so hard he loses any ability to speak. He falls back on the bed, riding out his high and barely notices when there’s no more tight warmth around his cock anymore; he’s so blissed out that he loses track of time.

\--

When Luke comes to, he realizes it’s already early in the morning as the night behind his window starts to dissolve, and he turns his heavy head to find Michael next to him, lying on his side with his hand propping the spikey-haired head. Luke also realizes he’s got boxers on again, and that Mikey must have pulled the covers over both of them now that the sexual desire wasn’t there to heat it up any longer.

“Hey,” Mikey smiles a little, his voice hoarse from the blowjob. Luke’s eyes widen as the realization hits him.

“Mikey!” he cries out. “Fuck, I didn’t even… I should have… You didn’t get to come!”

Luke feels like a horrible person, like he took advantage of this wonderful boy next to him and now there’s no going back. That is, until Mikey reaches out and pushes back Luke’s hair with his small hand.

“Calm down, princess. For one, you don’t owe me anything, and two, I got my own hands, thank you very much,” he chuckles. Luke sighs deeply, still not convinced that he’s supposed to feel better.

“Well,” Luke looks down on the bedding between their bodies, feels his cheeks heat up again. “Well, what if I wanted to?”

He can hear Mikey smiling as he replies.

“Well, didn’t I tell you we’d do other stuff later?”

Luke looks up again, afraid to be hopeful. It’s been so long since he’s been close to somebody, and Luke doesn’t want to blow this.

“Are you saying there’ll be more?”

Mikey’s smile fades a little, his hand falls down on the bed to find Luke’s fingers and squeeze them.

“Only if you want there to be,” he says but it sounds like a question, and Luke is unable to take this uncertainty any longer, so he leans over their connected hands and kisses Mikey, softly but firmly and trying to make him understand without words.

It looks like Mikey does, because when they pull apart his eyes are shining again and he says with a mischievous smirk, “Easy there, we’re not in an elevator. We’ve got all the time in the world.”

Luke chuckles, then bites his lip.

“Speaking of… I don’t even know your name,” he admits shyly, because this guy just gave him the best blowjob in the world not even asking for one in return, and Luke only knows the nickname his best friend gave him.

Mikey laughs, throwing his head back, then looks back at Luke.

“True, and I don’t know yours,” he says and frees his hand from Luke’s only to stretch it out again for a handshake. “Michael Clifford, at your service.”

Luke’s turn to laugh, and he playfully slaps Michael’s chest instead of shaking the outstretched hand.

“No one says ‘at your service’ anymore!”

“Well, I do,” Michael looks offended, but Luke can see that he’s pretending. “And if you don’t want me to be at yours, then you can fuck off.”

Luke laughs some more and pulls the boy closer, pressing his lips to Michael’s pout.

“Luke Hemmings,” he whispers, breaking apart. “At yours.”

And Luke knows that he doesn’t really know this boy lying in his bed, knows he’s gonna have a lot of explaining to do to Ashton and Calum in the morning and that he’s nowhere near as good at blowjobs as Michael, but he also knows that this boy is the only one who can make him feel so many things at once, and that he’s not running from him ever again.


End file.
